


Protection Through Omission

by Plastraa



Series: Communication Luthor Style [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark understands him, Lex isn't good with feelings, M/M, No Beta, author doesn't understand verb tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex protects Clark in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Through Omission

“This is my friend Clark Kent.” Lex smiled at Mrs. Drapers, the wife of one of the leading mob bosses in Edge City.

This was the fourth such introduction. Parties like this always kept Lex on tenterhooks. Having so many of the people he disliked the most under one roof kept him sharp. No matter what Clark might say. Keeping his enemies closer and all that.

“Nice to meet you dear.” She sent a look toward Clark that cataloged and dismissed him in moments.

Perfect. He didn't want to draw any undue attention. He felt as if the evening was going rather well and turned to smile at Clark, who returned his gaze with a tight lipped glare. What?

Mrs. Drapers was still prattling on but Lex couldn't hear a word he was still searching Clark's face.

“If you will excuse us for a moment. There is something I need to talk to Lex about.” Clark took his arm and steered him away without waiting for Mrs. Drapers to say anything else.

As he was dragged...wrong not dragged. A Luthor is never forced to do something he doesn't wish to do. As he followed Clark (willingly and of his own volition) from the ballroom, his eyes met Mercy's from across the room where she was standing with Hope. She raised her eyebrows and nodded at Clark who was clearing a path through the crowd while holding tightly onto Lex.

Lex tried the tight lipped glare that had so worked for Clark earlier but all it did was cause Mercy to say something to Hope and for them both to laugh. Someone was clearly going to be fired tonight. Not that she ever stayed fired, after some groveling she always returned. Lex clamped down on the thoughts of who usually did the grovelling. Not important!

As he'd been thinking Clark had maneuvered them into an unused antechamber and had Lex pressed against the wall.

“What's going on Lex?” Clark looked down at him and Lex felt a frisson of something. He wouldn't pretend it was fear because it wasn't. Clark was magnificent when angry. All taut muscle and commanding presence, Lex wanted to take him home and keep him in bed for the next week. God how his father would laugh if he knew.

“I'm not sure what you're talking about Clark.”

“Stop it Lex!” Clark snapped and started pacing in front of him. Once again a shiver ran over Lex.

“I'm sorry?” Lex had learned early on that he wouldn't actually melt if he said it once in a while and it seemed as though Clark liked it when he said it. Only not this time it seemed.

“What? Are you asking me, if you're sorry?” Clark stalked closer.

“I don't know what's upset you Clark.” And Lex didn't know, there were a myriad of things that Clark may not agree with that Lex did on a regular basis but nothing that would have led to this confrontation.

“Really?” Clark laughed, but it was an ugly sound.

“Clark...”

“I haven't slept in my own bed in six months, I'm wearing _your_ ring, and my mother and Lois (heaven help us) are planning our wedding. I would think that I'm more than your friend Lex.”

Ooh.

Hmm.

“What do you want me to do Clark shout from the top of Lexcorp Towers that we're engaged?” It was his turn to do the derisive chuckle now. Could Clark really be this naive?

“Ideally. Yes.” Clark snapped back.

“Clark...”

“No. Don't say anything.” Clark stepped into Lex and tapped him on the forehead, “What's going on in that brain of yours Lex?”

“I...” He trailed off.

“Lex.” There was a warning in Clark's voice.

“Ok fine. You know how interested...” Lex snarled the word and slipped out between the wall and Clark, “the press has been in you since you've been my friend?”

“Don't tell me you still think anyone but you believes we have been 'just friends' for the last three years.” Clark shook his head clearly not understanding what Lex was saying.

“They do, I've paid good money to ensure...look, that's not the point. _Think_ how much more intriguing you are going to be now as the man I'm going to marry. Think how dangerous it will be for you when my father turns his eyes on you Clark. My father! You have no idea how much...” He clamped his mouth shut.

“Lex.” Clark moved toward him.

“No Clark! You have no idea how...” No he wouldn't say it, Luthors were never afraid. He said it a few more times in his mind to cement it. But it didn't work.

“You're afraid for me? Seriously Lex? Faster than a speeding bullet, laser vision, lifting tractors with one hand, any of that sound familiar? Did you forget that I'm the invincible Superman!” Clark posed with a mocking smile on his face. He was clearly not taking this seriously.

“Clark you're not safe from everything.”

“Lex, we've been through this. Bad guys don't scare me. Where do you think I am every night before I come and crawl into your bed?”

“That's not exactly helping Clark.” His mind is already thinking of ways to sneak a full time bodyguard to watch Clark again.

“The point is, I can take care of myself. And no I don't need someone trailing me that I end up having to save. And then you have to threaten in order keep my secret.”

“Clark...” That had only happened once. One time!

“NO! Listen to me. I'm in love with you, you asked me to marry you, you gave me a ring. No take backs. We _are_ getting married. So at some point someone is going to notice. Did you plan on us moving to a desert island somewhere?” Clark joked.

“That's not a bad idea.”

“Stop it, Lex. Despite that first year of sneaking around so your dad didn't find out we've done ok.”

“Maybe we should wait longer.”

“No we are _not_ waiting. If it eases your mind the response I've gotten so far to the news of our engagement is 'engaged? I had forgotten you guys weren't already married'. You cannot truly think your father doesn't already know the color of the sheets on our bed. Seriously Lex.”

“My father...ok, fine he probably does know but that changes nothing. You are in danger if we announce this.”

“Come on Lex, you know Mercy wouldn't let anything happen to me on her watch!”

“I'm firing Mercy, for insubordination.” Lex said off hand and wrapped his arms around Clark.

“Again? Ok, well then we will just have to count on Hope until you manage to beg Mercy into coming back.” Clark leaned down and kissed Lex quickly, running his hands along the smooth skin of his neck and scalp. “Between all of us, it will be fine! Trust me on this.”

“I suppose.” Lex grumbled.

“Ok now let's go out there and make some news, I really want to see Helen's face when she realizes you are no longer on the market. Are you ready?”

“Clark, Helen has never had a chance.” Lex leaned up and kissed Clark back.

“Maybe we should give Lois the first interview?” Clark gave him another grin and grabbed his hand entwining their fingers tightly.

“Not a chance, she's somehow already weaseled her way into our wedding. Can you imagine the questions she'll ask? I'll call Chloe tomorrow.” Lex knew his smile was evil because Clark was laughing as Lex led them back out into the main room.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the other two in the series Communication Luthor Style. 
> 
> This has the usual disclaimers of my writing. I'm an artist not a writer, I write on an island of one so no beta, and if you see mistakes I would be forever in your debt if you let me know. :)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
